2ª Parte
by stasxenia
Summary: Ranma no soporta la presión y se va. Akane se queda sola y rehace su vida. Pasan los años y ... ¿el destino los unirá de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Antes que nada, se que muchos estáis esperando que termine mi otro fic, pero estoy totalmente bloqueada con el, de manera que me he lanzado a escribir este nuevo fic. Es una idea que tengo en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Es un Ranma & Akane. Esta es otra de mis parejas preferidas, y es un fic que hace mucho tiempo deseo hacer.

Solo quiero decir que terminaré el que tengo empezado, pero los que escribís como yo, sabéis que a veces es bueno escribir otras cosas, para aclarar las ideas.

Espero que os guste esta historia, es un reto personal.

Lo estoy elaborando en ratos que tengo libres en el trabajo. De manera que primero lo escribo al papel y luego lo paso al ordenador.

Va a ser un fic largo. Y creo que me va a costar mucho tiempo el hacerlo. Es muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir, sobretodo en la forma.

Solo me queda decir que Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la magnifica Rumiko! Y su mundo

2ª OPORTUNIDAD

INTRODUCCIÓN

La noche era oscura y agitada, las nubes ocultaban la luz de la luna, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con violencia por las ráfagas de viento que se empeñaba en empujarlas. El silencio de la noche, era eclipsado por los continuos silbidos del aire que arremetía con furia contra el edificio. Y en el interior de éste, en una solitaria habitación, yacía un joven sobre su futón, igualmente agitado que aquel viento que se hallaba en el exterior.

Sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos, con la mirada fija en la nada. Su cuerpo estaba frío y húmedo por el sudor que de este emanaba.

El viento volvió a sonar, haciendo que el joven regresase de sus pensamientos a su habitación. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún indicio de vida que contrastase con aquel mortuorio y oscuro lugar. Tan solo la luz verde de su despertador le indicaba que el mundo no se había detenido, el tiempo pasaba y el mundo entero continuaba su curso.

Las tres de la madrugada, otra noche más. Otra larga noche, igual que todas las demás desde hacía ya tres años. Desde que sucedió aquel fatídico accidente. Desde que la creyó muerta, en Jusenko, por su causa. Desde que reconoció amarla para luego negarla.

Tres años de miedo y de mala conciencia que lo torturaban sin dejarle una sola noche de descanso.

Rodó sobre si mismo hasta quedarse bocabajo, abrazando fuertemente la almohada en un vano intento de hallar el calor que necesitaba para tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Pero como siempre, aquello no fue posible. No halló el calor ni el confort que quería, que necesitaba.

No lo pensó más, se levantó, y con el mayor silencio posible, se fue hacia el único lugar que existía en este mundo, en el cual podía hallar los cinco minutos de paz que su corazón le pedía a gritos.

De igual forma que un ladrón entra en una casa en busca del mayor tesoro posible, él entró en la habitación de ella, sabiendo de antemano que allí residía su tesoro más preciado.

Cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Igual que cada noche, allí estaba su más valiosa posesión, su Akane.

Se adentró al interior del cuarto oscuro, pero no necesitaba luz, sabía perfectamente cual era la distribución de éste. Años de experiencia, en entrar a hurtadillas lo avalaban.

Se acercó a la cama, y allí la vio. Recostada de lado, en posición fetal, tapada con la manta debido a la fría noche, dejando únicamente su rostro a la vista de aquel conocido invasor. Y con eso le bastaba.

Se sentó en el suelo, con su barbilla apoyada sobre la cama, con su rostro lo suficientemente cerca de ella para poder sentir la respiración de Akane chocando contra su cara. Aquello era la mejor medicina que necesitaba para su angustiado corazón. El poder sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, de vida.

La amaba profundamente. Era absurdo mentirse a si mismo, ocultarse aquella realidad. Pero no se lo podía decir, todavía no.

Ranma ya no era aquel chiquillo de hacía tres años. Ahora se había convertido en todo un hombrecito de 18 años. Sí, hombrecito. Pues todavía no se podía definir como a un hombre de verdad, porque todavía se sentía como un completo crío cuando estaba a su lado. Puede que en su interior se hubiese reconocidos a si mismo muchas cosas, además de asumirlas, pero cuando estaba junto a ella, perdía toda la madurez y confianza en si mismo adquiridas.

¿Por miedo? Seguro.

Después de la boda fallida , comprendió, que por más que amase a Akane, no podía enfrentar a aquellos sentimientos, y con el tiempo, la cosa empeoró. Sus sentimientos y emociones fueron cada vez a más, mas fuertes y mas intensos. En muchas ocasiones le costaba el poder controlarlas, el poder comprenderlas. Tan fuerte era lo que sentía hacia ella que en ocasiones lo asustaba. Si aquello lo hablaba con Akane¿como no iba ella a asustarse tambien?

Sabía que si daba el paso, no abría marcha atrás. Podría como excusa el estar prometidos, el ser novios, lo que fuese. Pero hallaría la excusa para saciar la sed que tenía de ella.

Pero eso era algo que no debía hacer. Akane era especial. Akane se merecía algo mejor. Se merecía un noviazgo decente, en donde él la fuese conquistando poco a poco y llegado el momento, se casarían, para que de esa manera, llegase su noche de bodas. Y en esa noche, no en ninguna otra, la haría suya, le haría el amor.

Aquello era lo correcto. Aquello era lo que Akane se merecía, pero lo único que no podía darle.

Por que sabía que en el momento en el que le diese un beso, en el momento en que sus manos tocasen su blanca piel, no se detendría. No abría marcha atrás, le haría el amor con toda aquella pasión contenida, y por ello, la deshonraría a la vez.

Y Ranma Saotome era un hombre de honor, por ello no podía decirle cuanto la amaba, porque eso sería como abrir una puerta sin opción a ser cerrada de nuevo.

Todavía permanecía allí, mirándola, oculto bajo la protección de la noche. Para un hombre, tener que convivir por tanto tiempo con la persona que es el objeto de todo su deseo, pasión y lujuria, es muy duro. Lo comprendió cuando ella yacía entre sus brazos, hace ya 3 años, muerta, inerte, carente de movimiento. En ese momento, por una milésima de segundo, la odió con toda su alma, por abandonarlo de aquella forma tan cruel. Pero ella regresó a él. Como siempre había hecho, como hizo después, tras muchas otras aventuras que ambos vivieron y como sabía que lo haría siempre.

No era necesario que ella le dijese un "te quiero" y mucho menos un " me gustas". Él sabía perfectamente que el corazón de aquella mujer, que en esos momentos dormía placidamente ante sus ojos, era exclusivamente suyo. Y esperaba, rezaba, que por más peleas que tuviesen, por más insultos intercambiados hubiese habido, ella tuviese la misma certeza que él.

Pero ahora se encontraba allí, de nuevo, otra noche más. Después de que la misma pesadilla que siempre se repetía, en la cual ella moría, él regresaba a su cuarto para mostrarse a si mismo que ella permanecía allí, junto a él, viva. E igual que el resto de las otras noches él regresaría a su cuarto, con el alma y el corazón más clamados, para intentar hallar el reposo negado de la noche.

Pero esa noche era especial, aquel ritual sería interrumpido. 18 años tenía ya, si quería ser digno de ella, ser le hombre que ella se merecía, aquello era algo que tenía que hacer.

La contempló un rato más, se inclinó un poco, rozando levemente sus labios con los de ella. Haciendo que aquel simple contacto fuese el detonante de una suma de sensaciones tan apasionadas, tan intensas, que por miedo a no poder controlarlas, por miedo a que lo dominasen, no consumió ese beso de despedida que tanto ansiaba entregarle.

Con suma pena se incorporó y repasó mentalmente todos loa motivos que lo habían empujado a tomar aquella decisión.

Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, sus padres insistían con mayor intensidad y frecuencia, sobre su matrimonio. Decían que debía ser realizado y consumado lo antes posible por el bien de la familia. Provocando que las discusiones entre ellos fuesen a más, si aquello era posible. Sabía que si las cosas seguían de aquella manera, corrían el riesgo de que él y Akane terminasen separándose para siempre, debido a la presión a los que los sometían. O pero aún, podrían terminar por casándolos, sin estar preparados, haciendo que su matrimonio se convirtiese en un infiero dominado por los miedos e inseguridades, fruto de su inmadurez y juventud. Y eso era lo último que Ranma quería.

¿La amaba? Más que a nada.

¿Se quería casar con ella? Ella y no otra sería la madre de sus hijos.

¿Pero con 18 años, que clase de marido sería, que futuro podría ofrecerle? No tenía dinero y continuaba con su maldita maldición.

¿Que podía darle él? Nada.

Por eso tomó la decisión de irse esa misma noche, se iría en cuanto la ya esperada pesadilla terminase.

Tenía miedo. Temía como reaccionaría ella. Sabía que se enfadaría, gritaría e intentaría ir a buscarlo. Seguro que por segundos mal pensaría de que se había fugado con alguna de sus fastidiosas falsas prometidas. Pero ese era parte de su encanto. Su fuerte y explosivo carácter.

Con el corazón en un puño y lleno de tristeza, la miró por última vez. No sabía cuando volvería a verla. Posó su mano sobre sus rostro, en una dulce caricia, y con su dedo índice acarició suavemente sus labios, dibujándolos, memorizándolos, para luego llevárselo sobre los suyos, para poder sentir, o imaginar, el sabor de estos.

Dejó la nota sobre la mesa y regresó a su cuarto, para recoger las pocas pertenencias que poseía y de esa manera, emprender un viaje, con un retorno incierto.

El brillante sol de la mañana, entraba radiante a través de su habitación. El sentir el calor de ese sol, después de una fría noche, era la mejor manera de empezar el día.

Muy alegre se despertó Akane, sentada sobre su cama se estiró, para despertar sus perezosos músculos aún dormidos.

Miró sobre su escritorio, en busca de la ropa que se había dejado preparada la noche anterior. Pero sobre el montón de ropa había un papel. Extrañada, pues ella no recordaba haber dejado ninguna nota, la cogió y al ver en ella algo escrita, se dispuso a leerla.

" Hola Akane.

Que te puedo decir, se que me odiarás por esto. Pero te ruego que comprendas. Estamos sometidos bajo una presión constante por culpa de nuestros padres por el tema de la boda.

Con ello no digo que no me quiera casar contigo, porque entiende bien esto, Para mí tú eres mí única prometida. La única mujer con la que me voy a casar. Pero cuando llegue ese día, yo mismo te lo pediré, y eso será cuando tenga algo que ofrecerte.

Por eso me voy en busca de ese "algo". No se cuando regresaré, pero será de aquí mucho tiempo. Por eso te pido que me perdones. Aprovecha para estudiar lo que siempre quisiste, magisterio. Ahora podrás ir a la universidad que quieras, sin estar coaccionada por mi causa.

Sé que serás una maestra excepcional.

Te juro que regresaré por ti, por ello te pido que me esperes.

Te quiero.

Ranma Saotome"

De repente llamaron a la puerta y su hermana Katumi entró a su habitación, como cada mañana, para avisarla de que el desayuno estaba listo. Pero en lugar de hallar a su hermana ya lista para bajar, se la encontró con su pijama todavía sobre ella, sentada en la cama. Sostenía un papel en las manos y lloraba en silencio. Katumi asustada de verla en ese estado, fue corriendo a su lado. No preguntó, solo la abrazó, provocando que su llanto fuese incontrolable.

Akane se sentía mal, sola, desamparada, traicionada. Un tremendo dolor se adueñó de su corazón y este dio rienda suelta al exterior, cuando su hermana mayor le dio aquel abrazo ue necesitaba de otra persona.

Y entre llanto y llanto, dijo en un susurro, como si el autor de esa nota se encontrase presente.

- Ese "algo" eres tú, baka.

Continuará.

Bueno, aquí esta el prologo. Que les ha parecido. Esto solo ha sido una introducción, para poneros en situación. En los siguientes capítulos, habrá más dialogo, y como no… lemond XD

Ranma se ha ido, pues cree tener motivos para hacerlo. Akane se ha quedado sola. Y el tiempo pasará.

Como he dicho antes, este fic va a ser algo diferente a lo que hago. Exceptuando este capitulo, en lo sucesivo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Akane, alguno del de Ranma.

Quiero plasmar mi visión de com se podrían haber desarrollado las cosas entre estos dos. Y la idea de que Ranma desaparezca, me pareció acertada. Pues todos sabemos, que tiende a huir cuando las cosas le sobrepasan.

Bueno, tengo escritos 2 capítulos más, pero como estan al papel, los iré pasando a limpio en cuanto tenga tiempo. No creo que me retarde demasiado con el siguiente.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Notas aclaratorias

"xxxxxxxxxxx" serán los pensamientos de Akane o de Ranma

"Era una mañana soleada y aparentemente tranquila. Y digo aparentemente tranquila, porque en mi casa había de todo menos tranquilidad.

Papa estaba en la puerta de entrada, llorando a mares gritando " mi hijita se me va", " no la veré más", " voy a perder a mi bebe" y más cosas por el estilo. He de reconocer que mi padre es un exagerado, pero si no fuese así, no sería él. Y por eso lo quiero tanto.

Nabiki andaba quejándose de que no le hubiese dejado hacerme unas fotografías semidesnuda, para cunado necesitase algo de dinero extra. No se ni como me lo propuso, sabiendo de antemano cual sería mi respuesta. Claro, si estuviese Ra .. Bueno, desde que él se fue, le costó mucho buscarse otra fuente de ingresos. Y el hecho de que yo me vaya, le deja sin otra de sus fuentes. Bueno, al menos eso es algo bueno para Kuno. Si no compra mas esas fotos, su cartera y dinero se lo agradecerán en un futuro.

Katumi esta revisando que no me deje nada. Realmente es una gran mujer. Desde que se casó con el Doctor Tofu, ha sido capaz de llevar su propia casa, atender a su marido y seguir cuidando de nosotros. Tengo que reconocer que mi hermana mayor es el pilar principal de esta familia. Sé que es mi hermana, pero casi la veo más como a la madre que perdí, y talvez por eso, ella es especial para mí.

Y el tío Genma, bueno, el tío Genma és el Tio Genma. Está al lado de mi padre, convertido en panda, tratando de consolarlo. Jamás comprenderé porque permanece por tanto tiempo en su forma de animal. Tal vez de esta manera pueda evadirse de la realidad. Fue un duro golpe para él.

En fin, ya da lo mismo. El pasado es eso, pasado."

Hoy era un gran día para la familia Tendo. Akane, la menor de la familia se preparaba para emprender un largo viaje, que la conduciría a una nueva vida.

- Bueno Akane, creo que ya esta todo.- Decía Katumi repasando mentalmente todo lo que me llevaba- ¿traes contigo todos los documentos?

- Sí, los llevo en el bolso.

- Las tarjetas de crédito y la dirección de la escuela y la casa.

- Sí, lo tengo todo Katumi. Ya esta todo listo.- dije mirando el montón de maletas que me llevaba.

"De repente se escuchó como sonaba un claxon de un coche. Ese debía ser el taxi que me llevaría a Tokio, en donde empezaría una nueva etapa de mi vida."

- Bueno familia, creo que ha llegado la hora de irme.

"Mi padre salio corriendo a abrazarme y echó a llorar de nuevo. La verdad es que yo tampoco pude contenerme y lloré con él. A partir de ese momento me emancipaba. Había terminado la carrera, ya era profesora, y me había salido trabajo en una prestigiosa escuela privada. El problema era que estaba muy lejos. Por suerte Katumi y Nabiki comprendieron que aquello podría ser la oportunidad de mi vida. Tanto a nivel profesional, como por el currículum. De manera que me ayudaron a convencer a mi padre para que no se opusiese a la idea de trasladarme de ciudad. Todavía recuerdo aquel día, en donde me comunicaron que estaba aceptada en el puesto de trabajo. No me lo podía creer. Creo que fue lo mejor que me había pasado, después de haber terminado la carrera.

El problema que se me presentaba era el del alojamiento. Por eso me puse a buscar un sitio para vivir.. Me puse en contacto con la escuela, para que me informasen un poco de por donde podía empezar a buscar algo, lo más cerca posible del trabajo. Ellos me ofrecieron la posibilidad de alquilar una casa, que era de uno de los profesores que impartía educación física. Era un chico de mi edad y de total confianza para ellos. Que buscaba a alguien para compartir gastos. Evidentemente yo me negué, no podía irme a vivir con un completo desconocido, más si era hombre, por muy recomendado que estuviese. Pero después de mirar otras ofertas, y ver que los precios eran desorbitados, decidí acceder a compartir piso con aquel chico. Sí lo pensaba bien, iba a ser compañero mío de trabajo, estaba bien recomendado y el alquiler era razonable. ¿No podía resultar tan malo, todo aquello, verdad?. Claro está, que a mi padre le dije que viviría con una compañera, si le llego ha decir que se trata de un chico, no me deja ni siquiera pisar la calle. La única que lo sabía era Nabiki, y no porque yo se lo dijese, sino porque escuchó una de mis conversaciones con la directora. Supongo que los malos hábitos no se dejan tan fácilmente. Lo que me extraña es que no haya querido sacar provecho de esa información, talvez sea porque tenga la baga esperanza de que encuentre a alguien del que me enamore.

El taxista me avisó que ya tenía guardado mi equipaje. Me separé del abrazo de mi padre, y me fui a despedirme de mis hermanas."

- Llama en cuanto llegues- me decía Katumi, como si fuese mi madre.

- Tranquila, lo haré.

- Y si conoces algún tío bueno, ya sabes … a por él!- decía a carcajadas Nabiki intentado hacer de aquel momento lo menos doloroso posible.

"En otras circunstancias me habría enfadado, en otros tiempos me habría escandalizado. Bueno, lo que dicen es cierto, la gente cambia y yo también. Por ello no hice mas que echarme a reír, junto a mi hermana."

- No sufras, que si tiene un hermano, que además de ser guapo, és rico, ese te lo dejo para ti.- le contesté a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

"Era curioso como nos habíamos unido desde aquel día. Jamás imaginé encontrar en Nabiki a una amiga.

Bueno el tiempo manda, se me hacía tarde. Papa me abrió la puerta del taxi, esperando a que entrase.

Los miré a todos, a mi familia. Este momento era muy doloroso, pero muy importante. Antes de apartar la vista de ellos, lo vi, allí detrás. Ese enorme panda, que con gran tristeza en sus ojos me deseaba mucha suerte y felicidad. No pude evitarlo, salí corriendo y lo abracé."

- Te quiero, no lo olvides, Tío.

"Y me separé para irme al Taxi. No lo miré, pero sabía que aquellas palabras eran muy importantes para él. Tal vez, él era el que más las necesitaba de todos nosotros."

Akane, miró por ultima vez a su familia, a su casa, a su barrio. Ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba todo listo. A partir de ese momento, se enfrentaba a una nueva vida, sola. Pero con ilusión. Durante mucho tiempo se encerró en si misma, y lloró hasta que las lagrimas se agotaron. Cada día para ella era una rutina, no le encontraba sentido a la vida. Se sentía vacía. Pero poco a poco, sus estudios, su profesión, fueron llenándola, conociendo gente nueva, descubriendo que había mas chicos en el mundo, logrando que dejase atrás los malos recuerdos y se hiciese más fuerte. Ahora ya no había grandes enemigos que pusieran su vida en peligro, ni grandes luchadores para salvarla. Ahora estaba sola, y era muy capaz, de enfrentar la vida. Eso era algo, que había aprendido.

Con el corazón en un puño, y sus ojos inundados en lagrimas, los miró por ultima vez antes de montarse al taxi que la llevaría a Tokio.

"Ya habían pasado un par de horas y me encontraba en la ciudad de Tokio. Las calles eran estrechas, plagadas de gante que iba y venía. Los edificios eran inmensos. Grandes rascacielos ocultaban el cielo, de la vista de los peatones. Aquella gran ciudad hacia sentirme completamente insignificante, pero a la vez, un sentimiento de aventura me inundaba. Pues ahora me tocaba probarme a mi misma. Ahora sabría si era capaz de enfrentarme sola a la vida. Sin que me guardasen las espaldas.

De repente suena mi móvil. La pantalla me desvela que se trata de la directora del colegio."

- Diga?

- Akane, eres tu?

- Si, señora Kana, soy yo.

- Perfecto. Dime una cosa, ya has llegado a la ciudad?

- Si, apenas hace diez minutos que hemos llegado. Ahora nos dirigíamos hacia el colegio.

- Perfecto, aquí te esperamos. Luego, uno de nuestros profesores te acompañará a la casa que ocuparás.

- Mi compañero de piso?- pregunte ansiosa por conocerlo

- No, él tenía el día libre. Es un buen muchacho, pero ya sabes querida, es un hombre, jeje.- se reía la mujer- le dimos el día libre para que adecentase la casa.

- Esta bien, pues nos vemos al rato.

"Ok! Lo admito, aquello no me gustó. Le habían dado el día libre para sacar su mierda del piso, es decir, que me iba a vivir con un cerdo. Perfecto justo lo que necesitaba. Bueno, espero que al menos sea simpático."

Finalmente el taxista la llevó en donde se encontraba el colegio. Para poder acceder a aquella zona, prácticamente habían tenido que traspasar todo Tokio. Akane cada vez se sentía más nerviosa. Deseaba poder llegar ya de una vez, y conocer a todo el mundo.

" He de reconocerlo, el lugar es precioso. Cuando me hablaron de este colegio, imaginé que estaría dentro de la cuidad, pero no es así. Está en las afueras y todo lo que mi vista alcanza a ver son inmensas extensiones de prados verdes y a lo lejos un enorme edificio, el colegio.

Pero lo curioso es que en el camino que hay antes de llegar al colegio, hay un grupo de casas adosadas. ¿Quiénes vivirán allí¿Profesores tal vez? Ojala que la casa de ese chico sea una de estas, no estaría nada mal.

En fin, enseguida lo sabré."

Akane miraba asombrada aquel paisaje, y a medida que cruzaban por ese camino, observaba detenidamente las casas. Puede que la idea de que ese chico fuese un desordenado no le importase tanto, si a cambio, podía vivir en una de esas.

Finalmente, la espera terminó. Llegaron a la puerta del colegio y Akane se quedó impresionada de lo grande que era.

" Por fin hemos llegado, estoy muerta de estar sentada. La verdad es que el colegio es impresionante, fijo que de noche ha de dar miedo." Pensaba mientras salía del taxi y se quedaba prendada de la majestuosidad que desprendía aquel colegio.

Akane miraba atentamente aquel inmenso edificio que tenia delante suyo, pero enseguida se percató de que una mujer se acercaba a ella muy sonriente.

" Seguro que es Kana, la directora. Pero es muy joven, no debe rondar más de los 40 años. Dios estoy muy nerviosa, espero gustarle. La virgen, las manos me sudan, será mejor que ayude al taxista con las maletas, a ver si logro calmarme un poco"

- ¡Querida! - se escucha como esa mujer llama a Akane. Ella, nerviosa, deja las maletas en el suelo y la encara- Tú debes de ser Akane.

- Sí, y usted debe de ser la Directora Kana.

- Correcto, pero por favor, tutéame. Lo de directora no es mas que un formalismo, a fin de cuentas somos compañeras de trabajo.- le dice amablemente

" La verdad es que se la ve muy amable y simpática, creo que esto me va a gustar. Si son todos así no me costará nada adaptarme"

- Me parece bien, Kana.- Le digo estrechando su mano.

- Perfecto, vamos, sígueme. Te daré un pequeño tour por las instalaciones, más tarde te acompañarán a casa.

- ¿Dónde dejo esto?- " me refiero a mi equipaje, puesto que no pienso pasearme por todo este colegio con todo el equipaje a cuestas"

- Trae, lo dejaremos en secretaría.

-Vale, espera un segundo, que pagaré al taxi.

- No seas boba!- exclama Kana

" Me lo parece a mi, o se ríe de mi. Vamos Akane, no es necesario estar a la defensiva, tranquila, ya no eres esa chica violenta"

- La escuela lo paga - le explica Kana- Ven acompáñame.- Akane la siguió en silencio.

Si aquella escuela se veía grande desde a fuera, por dentro era inmensa. Los techos eran muy altos, las escaleras parecían no terminarse nunca. Inmensos cuadros adornaban las paredes. Era difícil decir si aquello era lo más hermoso que había visto o lo más espeluznante. Una cosa tenía clara Akane, ella por ahí no se metía de noche, sola.

En el interior había un patio, en donde muchos alumnos permanecían en él. Algunos estaban jugando, otros hablaban muy animadamente, y otros, simplemente debían estar estudiando o leyendo algún libro.

- Y bien, que te parece.- le pregunta Kana divertida al ver las expresiones de Akane.

- es impresionante, pero mas que un colegio parece un …

- Castillo.

- Sí.

- Verás, en su momento lo fue- le explica Kana- El dueño de las tierras que has visto incluyendo este castillo, era un Conde muy importante de la época. Pero era demasiado codicioso y avaro. Por eso jamás se casó, nunca tubo hijos. Solo por no tener que compartir sus riquezas. La vida le iba bien, pero se fue haciendo mayor, y claro, lo que antes le llenaba como el dinero y el poder, llegó un momento que no le satisfacía. Y claro, al ser tan avaro y desconfiado, la gente se alegó de él, hasta quedarse solo.

- Que triste.

- Sí, por eso, cuando murió, dejo escrito en el testamento, que donaba todas sus tierras y lo que en ellas había a Selene.

- ¿Selene?

- Ella era profesora, y dicen que fue su único amor. Pero su codicia no le permitió reconocerlo jamás. Por eso se lo dio todo a ella, con la única condición de que el lugar fuese convertido en una escuela.

- Vaya, ahora lo entiendo. Este lugar és mágico.

- Sí que lo és- afirma Kana mirando hacia los muchachos que permanecían en el interior del patio.- Y ellos lo saben. Por eso estan a gusto aquí. Ya es suficientemente duro para ellos el tener que pasar la mayor parte del año aquí internos, como para que este lugar no fuese especial . Ya verás como tendrás una gran clase. Tu grupo son unos chicos magníficos.

- Estoy convencida de ello.

" La verdad es que cada vez me gusta mas este sitio. No puedo evitarlo, se que he tomado la decisión correcta"

"Kana continuó por largo rato más, Ensañándome parte de la escuela. Lo cierto era que me costaría un poco cocérmela. Seguro que los primeros días me pierdo"

Akane se encontraba distraída, admirando aquel lugar, los chicos que serían sus alumnos. Una inmensa felicidad la embriagaba. Por fin estaba allí, era real y al día siguiente se convertiría en la profesora que quería ser. Uno de sus sueños se estaba cumpliendo. Pero inmersa en sus pensamientos no se percató de una tercera persona que se aproximaba.

- Ho, mira. Por allí viene le profesor de Geografía.- dice sonriendo Kana, ansiosa de ver su reacción.

Akane se giró emocionada, por fin conocería a otro de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Hola Akane.- la Saluda

Akane se lo quedó mirando. Le sonaba de algo.

"este chico lo conozco, pero no lo ubico. Esos ojos, esos colmillos, esa cinta en la cabeza, dios mío …"

- ¿Rioga?

Continuara …..

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente, se que no es gran cosa. Akane acaba de llegar y no ha pasado nada interesante. Pero es necesario ver su llegada, y como va conociendo a los compañeros.

Lo se.. Rioga, profesor? Y de Geografía xd!! Jajaja… pero este chico ha cambiado, y su papel será muy importante. Ya lo veréis

Y No sufráis … que nuestro chico aparecerá en breve xd y os aseguro que la calma se verá truncada!!!!!

Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos!!!!


End file.
